Please, Let Me Go
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sasuke seorang mafia dingin kejam tak berperasaan tega membunuh semua keluarga Hyuuga agar dia bisa memiliki Hinata seorang. Hinata diculik dan disekap di mansion Sasuke. "Mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilikmu Hime, Uchiha Sasuke"/ Chap 3 Updated...
1. Chapter 1

**Please, Let Me Go**

"**Please, Let Me Go" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate T, etc.**

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

**Silahkan Baca... **

**Prolog..**

"Jadi misi kita kali ini adalah membunuh keluarga Hyuuga dan menculik anak kedua Hyuuga"

"Hn."

.

.

"Tolong jangan bunuh keluargaku"

"Kami harus membunuh mereka Hime, demi rencana Tuan Sasuke"

DOR..DOR..DOR!

"Bakar rumah ini dan buat seolah-olah kebakaran alami"

.

.

"Di-dimana ini?"

"Mulai sekarang aku adalah **pemilikmu** Hime, Uchiha Sasuke"

"Kau membunuh keluargaku**!"**

.

.

.

.

.

**Semua peristiwa ini berawal dari sebuah pesta.**

'Siapa gadis itu?'

'Mungkin saat ini aku menginginkan gadis itu'

'Tunggulah, aku akan memilikimu secepatnya'

.

.

Keinginan sang bos mafia pun harus terpenuhi.

"Aku menginginkan putrimu menjadi milikku, Hiashi-san."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada mafia sepertimu sampai kapanpun."

"Kita lihat saja nanti."

.

.

Rencana licik sang mafia sedang disusun

"Aku ingin kalian membunuh keluarga Hyuuga lalu culik putri keduanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kemudian rekayasa kematian mereka dengan cara membakar rumahnya."

"Baik Sasuke-sama"

.

.

Author Note : Aduh di saat fic yg lain belum rampung eh aku malah bikin fic yg baru lagi... nambah deh hutang ane... ckckckck... Yosh, maaf kalau di fic ini saya buat Sasu terlihat jahat dan kejam serta dingin (?) tapi ini demi kepentingan cerita.. habis saya juga melihat raut muka Sasu kayak pembunuh sih #dirajam Sasu... Maaf kalau pembendaharaan kata-kata saya sedikit mohon dimaklumi karena saya masih baru disini *boong... Dan maaf juga kalau prolognya kurang enak dibaca... *bungkuk minta maaf

Silahkan dicek typonya karena saya tidak melihat ulang cerita ini...

**... Mohon Di Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**OOC, Typos, Rate T (Untuk Chap ini), etc.**

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

**Silahkan Baca... **

**A/N : **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film orang barat, tentang mafia narkoba yang tega menghabisi keluarga polisi yang telah menjebloskannya ke penjara selama 3 tahun.

"Bagaimana Sasuke, dia kita habisi sekarang?" Kata laki-laki berambut pirang bermata biru jernih a.k.a Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn."

"Ja-ja-jangan, aku mohon aku masih punya anak dan istri di rumah," Sang korban memohon pada sang pembunuh. Dia berlutut di kaki Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia hanya melihat korbannya dengan wajah datar tak nampak sebuah emosi yang terpancar di mata kelamnya.

"Dobe," mendengar perintah dari sahabatnya yang juga bos-nya membuat Naruto menarik tubuh korbannya dari kaki Sasuke dan menendangnya ke arah tembok.

DOR..DOR..

Suara letupan senjata terdengar, pistol Naruto telah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik untuk membunuh korbannya.

"Kita keluar," Suara Gaara memecah keneningan yang terjadi setelah bunyi letusan senjata.

Ketiga laki-laki berbeda warna rambut itu Merah, kuning Biru, a.k.a Gaara, Naruto dan Sasuke keluar dari ruangan menuju kumpulan anak buah mereka yang sedang menunggu di depan.

"Bakar kantor ini," Perintah Sasuke telah tercetus. Seluruh anak buahnya mulai melaksanakan perintah Sasuke.

Naruto masuk di kursi pengemudi di ikuti Gaara yang duduk di samping kursi sopir dan terakhir Sasuke masuk di kursi penumpang.

"Kita kembali ke mansion."

Tanpa menunda lagi Naruto segera menjalankan mobilnya kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Yah, Sasuke adalah pimpinannya. Ia adalah bos mafia yang paling di takuti seluruh jepang. Kekejamannya untuk menyingkirkan musuh yang menghalanginya sudah terkenal. Bahkan polisi angkat tangan dan menutup mata jika terjadi korban yang di sebabkan oleh Sasuke. Bahkan Sasuke juga pernah membunuh satu keluarga, dimana sang kepala keluarga itu mencoba untuk menjebloskan Sasuke ke penjara.

Namun, polisi juga tidak akan berani menindak kelakuan Sasuke. Jika ada polisi yang berani menjebloskannya ke penjara maka, dia bisa memerintahkan Naruto dan Gaara agar membunuh keluarga polisi itu.

Naruto dan Gaara adalah sahabat Sasuke dari kecil mereka bertiga mempunyai masa lalu yang suram. Mereka kehilangan masa kecil yang seharusnya di nikmati anak kecil pada umumnya.

Xxxxx

Di sebuah kamar di mansion Hyuuga ada seorang gadis yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Ia bersenandung riang, tidak sabar untuk kembali ke sekolah setelah liburan.

TOK..TOK..TOK..

"Hinata-sama, anda sudah di tunggu oleh Neji-sama," Suara pelayan di balik pintu kamar Hinata membuatnya mempercepat gerakannya untuk bersiap-siap.

CLEK

"Apa Tou-san ada di bawah," tanya Hinata pada pelayan perempuan yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya.

"Hiashi-sama sudah berangkat kerja tadi pagi jam 6 Hinata-Sama," Jawab Pelayan itu sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

Wajah Hinata tampak murung sebentar, padahal ia ingin sekali dapat sarapan bersama dengan semua keluarga lengkapnya Tousan, Neji-Nii dan Hanabi. Namun dikarenakan kesibukan tousannya sebagai direktur perusahaan Hyuuga membuatnya tidak dapat menikmati kasih sayang setiap hari dari tousannya sendiri.

"Ayo kita turun," Hinata bersama pelayan wanita tadi segera turun dari lantai dua kamarnya menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah ada kakak laki-lakinya dan adik perempuannya.

"Ohayou Neji-Nii, Hanabi-chan," Sapa Hinata pada kedua saudaranya yang sudah mulai sarapan.

"Hn, Ohayou," Jawab mereka bebarengan. Hah, memang kedua orang itu sifatnya mirip Hiashi bermuka datar.

Hinata duduk dan memulai acara sarapan paginya. "Aku tunggu kalian di depan," Neji yang sudah selesai makan segera melenggang keluar menuju depan rumah. Disusul kemudian Hanabi yang juga selesai sarapan. Tinggal Hinata sendiri yang masih berada di ruang makan di temani oleh pelayan perempuan yang tadi memanggilnya.

Xxxxx

Hinata telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Ia segera turun dari mobil kakaknya "Kau nanti akan di jemput oleh supir."

Neji selalu mengingatkan Hinata agar pulangnya menunggu sopir pribadi keluarga Hyuuga menjemputnya. Karena Hinata lebih suka pulang sekolah naik bis, Neji takut terjadi apa-apa pada Hinata tanpa pengawasan yang ketat.

"Ha'i," Hinata mengangguk paham ia paham jika perintah kakaknya tidak akan bisa ia bantah sedikit pun. Melihat anggukan dari Hinata yang berarti ia paham akan apa yang diucapkannya tadi, Neji langsung menjalankan mobilnya menuju kantor.

Hinata berjalan masuk ke gerbang sekolahnya baru lima langkah ia melewati gerbang sekolahnya terdengarlah teriakan nyaring dari belakang.

"HINATA!" Gadis Hyuuga itu pun berbalik, ia sudah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya sekeras itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ke dua sahabat setianya. Yamanakan Ino dan Haruno Sakura. Kedua gadis yang kedudukan keluarganya hampir sama dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Ohayou." Sapa Hinata kepada kedua gadis energik disana.

"Ohayou Hinata."

Mereka bertiga mulai berjalan beriringan. Para murid laki-laki banyak yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan kagum tapi tidak dengan murid perempuannya. Murid perempuan menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan iri.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan ketiga gadis itu, mereka telah mendapatkan sebutan 'Three Angels from the Heaven'. Kenapa? Mari kita kupas Satu persatu.

Pertama, Hyuuga Hinata, siapa yang tidak kenal nama gadis itu. Semua orang juga mengetahui kalau keluarga Hyuuga dikenal sebagai keluarga pengusaha yang bisnisnya selalu meningkat. Hinata juga di kenal sebagai sosok gadis impian bagi seluruh kaum pria. Wajahnya yang cantik serta teduh, hidung mancung tidak berlebihan, mata putih berwarna lavender berkabut sungguh indah, pipi chubby yang setiap ia malu akan memerah 'manis', bibir mungil berwarna pink yang menjadi incaran kaum pria untuk di cium. Sosoknya yang keibuan dan sebuah senyuman yang manis akan terlihat jika dia tersenyum.

Hinata dikenal sebagai sosok yang ceria, suka menolong orang lain.

Kedua, Yamanaka Ino, banyak orang yang menyebutkan kalau dia adalah barbie jepang. Perawakannya yang sangat mirip dengan barbie di dunia barat sana telah banyak memikat laki-laki dari berbagai kalangan baik dari kalangan biasa maupun luar biasa. Keluarga Yamanaka adalah keluarga yang membuka bisnis terapi bagi orang-orang yang 'setres' akan kehidupan ini. Keluarga itu juga berada di urutan 10 besar keluarga tersohor di jepang.

Ketiga, Haruno Sakura, gadis yang mempunyai warna seperti bunga sakura di kabarkan ingin menjadi dokter melanjutkan tradisi keluarga Haruno. Keluarga Haruno adalah keluarga yang mendirikan rumah sakit terbesar dan terlengkap sejepang, berbagai cabang rumah sakit milik keluarga Haruno hampir tersebar di seluruh jepang. Sakura juga mempunyai wajah di atas rata-rata.

Well, dapat dilihat kan lelaki mana yang tidak bermimpi untuk mendapatkan salah satu diantara mereka bertiga. Dengan wajah yang cantik, baik serta dari keluarga terpandang laki-laki seperti mana yang tidak tertarik pada mereka bertiga.

Mereka bertiga berjalan di koridor,"Ne, Hinata apa kau akan datang ke pesta nanti malam?" Hinata hanya mengerutkan alisnya sedikit,"Pesta nanti malam?"

"Iya, pesta nanti malam. Pesta keluarga Nara yang mempunyai perternakan rusa terbesar itu loh Hinata."

"Tapi aku belum tau."

"Benarkah? Padahal keluarga Nara hanya mengundang 10 keluarga terbesar yang tersohor di jepang loh." Papar Sakura.

"Eh? Benarkah?"

"Mungkin Tousanmu lupa memberi tahumu," Kata Ino.

"Mungkin." Mereka akhirnya telah tiba di kelas duduk di kursi masing-masing menunggu kelas yang akan segera mulai lima menit lagi.

"Ohayou anak-anak, kumpulkan PR kalian lalu kita akan ulangan dadakan," Suara dari Asuma sensei menandakan kalau jam pelajaran akan dimulai dan ulangan dadakan yang di warnai dengan protes dari para murid.

Xxxxx

Setelah berada di rumah selepas pulang sekolah suatu hal yang di tunggu dari tadi oleh Hinata. Ia merasa amat sangat lelah, tadi di sekolah ada ulangan dadakan 2 kali untung dia sudah belajar tadi malam. Dan kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya memasak banyak menyita tenaganya. Hinata ingin segera berendam di kamar mandi menggunakan air hangat menghilangkan rasa capeknya.

Baru beberapa anak tangga yang ditapaki Hinata sebuah suara memanggilnya dan menghentikan langkah kakinya.

"Hinata."

"Ya, Tousan." Hinata membalas perkataan tousannya diiringi dengan senyuman manis.

"Persiapkan dirimu untuk pesta di keluarga Nara malam ini."

"Ha'i Tousan."

KEDIAMAN KELUARGA NARA

Ruang Pesta.

Ruang pertemuan di mansion keluarga Nara telah di sulap menjadi ruang pesta yang sangat megah. Bagaimana tidak di buat semegah mungkin jika tamunya adalah 10 keluarga terpandang di jepang. Ketiga anggota keluarga Hyuuga telah memasuki ruang pesta : Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata dan Neji.

Begitu mereka bertiga masuk ke ruang pesta banyak orang yang menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan kagum. Bagaimana mereka tidak kagum jika keluarga Hyuuga terkenal dengan wajah yang rupawan dan urutan kekayaan keluarga berada di urutan kedua setelah keluarga Uchiha.

Kedatangan Hinata disambut oleh kedua sahabatnya yang cantik, Ino dan Sakura. Wow, mereka bertiga tampak seperti bidadari cantik luar biasa. Ketiga gadis itu mengenakan gaun yang sederhana namun dapat menampilkan sisi anggun dan menawan bagi mereka. Hinata mengenakan gaun selutut berwarna ungu, Ino berwarna biru muda dan Sakura berwarna pink.

Banyak laki-laki di pesta menatap mereka bertiga dengan tatapan 'mendamba'. Sebenarnya Ino dan Sakura telah menyadari kalau mereka mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari para pria di pesta sewaktu mereka datang. Tapi, toh Sakura dan Ino tetap cuek tidak peduli, karena mereka datang hanya ingin berpesta.

Kecantikan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino juga telah menyihir ketiga lelaki tampan yang sedari awal pesta telah yang berada di pojokan menatap ketiga gadis itu dengan tertarik.

SASUKE POV

DEG

'Siapa gadis itu?' Kenapa aku merasa jantungku berdetak kencang setelah melihat gadis berambut indigo dan bermata seperti lavender disana. Tidak biasanya aku berdebar-debar melihat seorang gadis.

Biasanya para gadis yang berteriak kencang begitu melihat aku.

"Hey yang berambut pink itu milikku," Suara dobe telah membuyarkan lamunanku dari gadisku. Eh gadisku? Memangnya dia sudah menjadi milikku.

"Aku ingin si pirang itu, boneka Barbie," Kini Gaara mulai ikut-ikutan menargetkan pilihannya.

Baguslah, berarti pilihanku tidak salah pada gadis itu.

'Mungkin saat ini aku menginginkan gadis itu' ah tidak, saat ini aku sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikannya milikku. Baru beberapa detik aku melihatnya kini aku mulai menginginkannya untuk menjadi milikku seorang. Yah, benar milikku seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Hanya milik Uchiha Sasuke bahkan keluarganya tidak berhak atas dirinya.

"Hey, Teme apa kau akan memilih wanita yang memakai gaun ungu disana," Dobe menujuk gadis yang menjadi incaranku saat ini.

"Hn."

"Oke berarti kita telah menentukkan pilihan kita bertiga," Aku mengendus mendengar perkataan dobe.

Aku kembalikan tatapanku untuk melihat gadis yang akan menjadi 'milikku' ah bukan yang pasti akan menjadi 'milikku'.

"Ayo kita pergi dari sini." Ajakku pada ketiga sahabatku ini yang merangkap sebagai anak buahku.

"Tapi Teme kita baru menikmati pesta selama 30 menit," Hah, aku tahu pasti si baka dobe ini tidak mau meninggalkan pesta. Dia memang penggila pesta.

"Ayo Naruto jangan membantah," Sebelum aku mengucapkan kalimatku lagi Gaara telah mendahuluiku meminta agar Dobe menuruti perintahku. Hah, Gaara memang bisa diandalkan untuk menghadapi si Naruto.

"Hah, baiklah ayo."

Aku hampir tersenyum geli melihat dobe mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit dan menggembungkan pipinya ia seperti anak kecil. Tidak ada orang yang akan percaya kalau Naruto adalah seorang mesin pembunuh bagi organisasi mafiaku. Wajahnya yang polos dan bodoh telah dapat mengelabui semua orang.

'Tunggulah, aku akan memilikimu secepatnya'

END SASUKE POV

Ketiga lelaki tampan yang menyandang status mafia terkejam saat ini telah berjalan keluar meninggalkan pesta malam itu. Di dalam pikiran mereka bertiga telah tersusun rencana agar dapat 'memiliki' apa yang mereka inginkan di ruangan pesta sebelumnya. Entah itu cara yang 'halus' ataupun cara yang 'kasar', mereka tidak peduli yang penting mereka bertiga bisa memilikinya.

TBC

A/N : syukur deh akhirnya ni fic telah kelar.. sebenarnya fic ni udh jadi dua hari yang lalu tapi baru bisa publish sekarang. Hem banyak juga yang mau ngeriview fic ni...*gak nyangka.. aku pikir gak ada yang mau ngeriview.. aku akan membalas review yg gak menggunakan akunnya disini, bagi yang menggunakan akunnya akan aku balas lewat PM..

Balasan Review :

Reverie Lence : hehe, ia aku emg jg suka sasu yg posesif kelihatan keren.. aku juga agak suka sm cwo yg posesif.. makasih udh review y...

Gece : iy aku udh pernah di kasih tau salah satu reader, mirip fic yg ada di ceritanya sasusaku.. em begini jujur aku gak suka pairingnya sasusaku jadi aku gak pernah baca pairing itu. Karena aku gak rela sasu sama yg lain selain hinata... *mulai mewek tapi, makasih udh review ya..

Hinata chan : so pasti ada romancenya donk sasuhina gak ada romance bagai masakan tanpa garam... makasih udh review ya...

Namikazevi : gomen gak bisa updated kilat, tapi ini aku udah update selamat membaca.. makasih udh review ya...

Shy-S : so pasti lanjut donk

N : iya ambil resiko banyak ngutang fic hahaha... ni udh updated baca lagi y review kembali.. kemana aja kamu udh gak pernah eksis lagi di fic?

Mamoka : Lanjut..

miaw chan : sebenarnya fic ni pairingny Cuma sasuhina tapi karena pairing yg kamu sebutin juga kesukaanku makanya aku masukin jg makasih idenya ya...

Lalala : mirip siapa? Ceritanya sasusaku ya? em begini jujur aku gak suka pairingnya sasusaku jadi aku gak pernah baca pairing itu. Karena aku gak rela sasu sama yg lain selain hinata... *nangis tersedu tapi, makasih udh review ya..


	3. Chapter 3

**Please, Let Me Go**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Hurt/Comfort, Romance**

**AU, OOC, Typos, Rate M, etc.**

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

**A/N : **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film orang barat, tentang mafia narkoba yang tega menghabisi keluarga polisi yang telah menjebloskannya ke penjara selama 3 tahun.

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

**(Silahkan anda tekan tombol 'Back' kalau anda tidak suka cerita saya)**

**Silahkan Baca... **

Di Sebuah ruangan mewah nan megah terdapat dua orang berbeda warna terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius mereka berdua adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto. Mereka berdua sepertinya membicarakan bisnis atau organisasi mafia milik Sasuke.

BRAK

Terdengar pintu yang di buka kasar oleh seseorang, Sasuke dan Naruto menghentikan pembicaraan mereka begitu mendengar pintu terbuka dan melihat siapa yang berani mengganggu pembicaraan mereka.

Di depan pintu yang terbuka disana berdiri laki-laki berambut merah bertato 'ai' di keningnya yang bernama Sabaku Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Naruto datar sambil membawa tiga berkas yang entah apa isinya. Gaara berjalan mendekati rekan serta ketuanya, dia menyerahkan berkas bermap warna ungu kehitaman pada Sasuke, lalu menyerahkan berkas berwarna merah agak pink pada Naruto sedangkan berkas yang berwarna kuning cerah masih berada di tangannya."

"Itu adalah info tentang gadis-gadis kemarin," secepat kilat Naruto dan Sasuke membuka berkas yang di serahkan Gaara. Sebenarnya yang membuka secara kilat bersemangat adalah Naruto bukan Sasuke. Sasuke membuka berkas dengan gaya kalem dan cool.

Di organisasi milik Sasuke jabatannya adalah ketua mafia meskipun dia adalah seorang ketua yang selalu di lindungi oleh bawahannya tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau ia juga bisa berkelahi dan memegang senjata. Sasuke merasa jijik kalau menjadi ketua mafia tapi tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal yang ekstrim seperti berkelahi dengan tangan kosong atau senjata.

Uzumaki Naruto, dia adalah pion terdepan dari pasukan Sasuke. Bagi Sasuke, Naruto adalah Sahabat sekaligus mesin pembunuh yang terbaik bagi organisasinya. Naruto selalu mematuhi semua perintah yang Sasuke berikan. Membunuh siapa saja yang telah menghalangi jalan Sasuke. Wajah yang polos terkadang seperti orang bodoh membuat semua orang tertipu. Jika dalam mode serius dia wajahnya akan berubah menjadi datar dan Naruto adalah bertempur.

Sabaku No Gaara, Tugas Gaara hanyalah mencari informasi dari segala arah. Dia seorang informan yang handal bagi organisasi Sasuke. Kalau Sasuke sudah memberikan perintah padanya untuk mencari informasi maka Gaara akan mencari informasi itu sampai dapat hingga paling rinci. Dia tidak terlalu suka dalam berkelahi, setiap misi yang di jalankannya bersama Naruto dia selalu berdiam diri di sudut ruangan menatap aksi Naruto membunuh korbannya dengan pandangan datar. Gaara sama dengan Sasuke dapat berkelahi dan memegang senjata, hanya saja dia malas kalau mengeluarkan ilmunya di saat yang tidak diperlukan, menurutnya.

"Jadi gadis pink kemarin adalah anak dari pengusaha rumah sakit terbesar sejepang bernama Haruno Sakura?" Naruto membaca berkas berwarna merah agak pink di tangannya dengan mata berbinar-binar cerah seperti anak kecil yang di belikan permen oleh orang tuanya. Hey, kemana sifat Naruto yang serius tadi.

"Hn." Gaara dan Sasuke menanggapi celotehan Naruto menggunakan dua konsonan yang tak jelas. Naruto menggembungkan pipinya mendengar tanggapan kedua sahabatnya," Uh, jangan rusak organisasi suram ini dengan wajah datar kalian."

"Contoh lah wajahku yang ceria ini," Naruto memperlihatkan wajahnya yang ceria seperti biasanya pada dua makhluk es di depannya yang hanya menatap dirinya datar.

"Dan menjadi orang bodoh sepertimu? Tidak terima kasih."

"Kau menyakiti perasaanku Gaara."

Sasuke tidak mempedulikan perdebatan kecil antara Gaara-Naruto, dia terlalu fokus pada berkas yang berada di hadapannya. Disana terpampang informasi tentang Hinata.

'Jadi namanya Hyuuga Hinata em, berasal dari keluarga Hyuuga ya. Kelihatannya mudah. Masih berumur 16 tahun. Tidak lama lagi aku akan menjadi pemilikmu.' Tanpa sadar Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai aneh yang membuat Naruto serta Gaara yang melihatnya berdiri kaku.

"Ne, Gaara kasihan ya, gadis begaun ungu kemarin. Aku harap dia dilindungi oleh kami-sama dari serangan 'serigala mesum'."

"Kau bilang apa dobe?"

"Ti-tidak apa-apa teme," Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal tersenyum kaku menatap Sasuke.

"Aku tidak mesum sepertimu dobe."

"H-Ha'i Sasuke-sama."

"Persiapkan mobil, kita akan ke Hyuuga Corp."

"He-hey teme kau mau bergerak sekarang?"

"Hn."

"Tak kusangka gerakanmu cepat juga."

"Sudahlah Naruto cepat hubungi sopir agar menyiapkan mobil untuk kita."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengambil hp nya dari saku celana menghubungi sopir untuk menyiapkan mobil untuk pergi ke Perusahaan Hyuuga.

Mereka bertiga masuk ke dalam lift, menekan tombol menuju parkiran.

TING..

Pintu lift telah terbuka mereka bertiga di sambut oleh para anak buah yang membungkuk hormat menyambut mereka bertiga. Kalian pasti bingung kenapa Naruto dan Gaara di perlakukan hormat seperti itu padahal kan mereka anak buah Sasuke. Masih ingatkan kalau mereka berdua anak buah serta 'sahabat' Sasuke dari kecil. Jadi, Sasuke menyuruh anak buahnya yang lainnya juga menghormati Naruto dan Gaara seperti mereka menghormati Sasuke. Hem, bos yang baik. Tapi, kalau baik kenapa jadi mafia yang membunuh manusia.

"Selamat datang Sasuke-sama, Naruto-sama, dan Gaara-sama."

Sasuke, Gaara hanya membalas sapaan mereka hanya dengan menganggukan kepala pelan sedangkan Naruto membalas sapaan para anak buah Sasuke dengan senyuman lima jarinya.

"Juugo dan Suigetsu kalian ikut."

"Baik, Sasuke-sama." Juugo membuka pintu untuk Sasuke masuk ke dalam mobil. Dia memperintahkan teman-teman lainnya tinggal di sini. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Limusin mewah milik Sasuke mulai keluar dari perusahaan Uchiha Corp menuju Hyuuga Corp mengajukan permintaan yang harus di terima oleh Hyuuga Corp.

Dua puluh menit kemudian limusin yang di tumpangi oleh Sasuke telah sampai di Hyuuga Corp, sopir membuka pintu Sasuke disertai bungkukan hormat menyambut Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke berjalan tegap memasuki lobi Hyuuga Corp di dampingi Naruto Gaara yang berada di samping kanan kirinya. Mereka bertiga berhenti di meja resepsionis, pegawai wanita yang ada di resepsionis hanya bengong karena dia didatangi oleh ketiga laki-laki yang amat sangat tampan ini.

"Maaf Nona, apa Tuan Hiashi-san berada di ruangannya?" Naruto bertanya pada gadis resepsionis itu disertai dengan senyuman yang menawan membuat gadis tersebut bersemu merah.

"Se-se-sebentar tuan sa-saya tanyakan pada No-nona Yugao." Pegawai resepsionis menelepon sekretaris Hiashi menanyakan apa Tuan Hiashi ada di ruangannya serta memberitahukan kalau ada tamu yang ingin bertemu. Setelah selesai gadis itu menutup teleponnya dan menghadap mereka bertiga kembali.

"Tu-tuan Hyuuga ada di ru-ruangannya, Nona Yugao mempersilahkan kalian me-menemuinya ruangan direktur ada di lantai 8."

"Terima kasih manis," Mereka bertiga berjalan menjauhi bagian resepsionis menuju ruangan Hiashi di lantai 8. Para pegawai wanita yang berlalu lalang menghentikan kegiatan mereka begitu melihat ada tiga lelaki tampan di kantor mereka. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengoleskan lipstik di bibirnya langsung berhenti melakukan kegiatannya begitu ia melihat ketiga lelaki yang berjalan di depannya menuju arahnya namun lipstiknya masih berada di bibirnya.

Dia pikir mereka bertiga berjalan menghampirinya padahal mereka hanya melewati wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam lift. Wanita itu terus memandang mereka hingga menolehkan kepalanya.

SRET..

Karena menoleh ke kanan tanpa sengaja dia mencoret pipinya sendiri menggunakan lipstiknya yang tadi masih berada di bibirnya. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat wanita yang tanpa sengaja mencoret pipinya dikarenakan terlalu terpesona dengan kita.

Lift pun tertutup, Gaara menekan tombol menuju lantai 8. Pintu lift tertutup dan lift meluncur menuju tempat yang di tuju.

"Aku tak percaya kau akan bertindak secepat ini Teme?"

"Lebih cepat lebih baik Dobe."

"Jadi apa rencanamu Sasuke?"

"Aku akan memaksa Hiashi-san menyerahkan putrinya padaku."

"Kalau dia tidak mau bagaimana Teme?"

"Kita gunakan rencana B Dobe."

"Hmm, kau hebat Teme," Naruto menepuk nepuk bahu kiri Sasuke. Mereka pun teah sampai di lantai 8, sekretaris Hiashi menyambut kedatangan mereka.

"Selamat siang."

"Hn, kami ingin bertemu dengan Hiashi." Sasuke berjalan terus tanpa mempedulikan sekretaris Hiashi yang menghalanginya. Dia langsung membuka pintu kerja Hiashi.

"Bisa kita bicara Hiashi-san."

"Maaf Hiashi-sama saya sudah menghalangi mereka masuk."

"Tidak apa-apa Yugao kembalilah ke tempatmu," Yugao menganggukan kepala, lalu menutup pintu ruang Hiashi.

"Kenapa Uchiha Sasuke menerobos pintu kerjaku?" Hiashi menatap Sasuke datar. Begitu juga Sasuke membalas tatapan Hiashi dengan tatapan datar juga.

Suasana di ruang Hiashi langsung berubah menjadi suram dan dingin. Mereka berdua, Sasuke dan Hiashi memiliki karakter yang sama. Sama-sama datar, dingin tanpa ekspresi.

"Aku menginginkan putrimu menjadi milikku, Hiashi-san." Sasuke mengatakan maksud kedatangannya di hadapannya Hiashi secara To The Point. Raut wajah Hiashi berubah menjadi keras dan Kaku.

"Maaf." Hiashi menyuruh Sasuke mengulang kembali perkataannya bukan karena dia tidak mendengarnya tapi Hiashi ingin meyakinkan kalau ia tidak salah dengar akan permintaan ngawur Sasuke.

"Aku menginginkan putrimu menjadi milikku, Hiashi-san."

"Aku tidak akan menyerahkan putriku pada mafia sepertimu sampai kapanpun."

"Oh jadi kau mengetahui profesiku lainnya?"

"Mafia sepertimu tidak pantas mendapatkan putriku."

"Jadi kau menolak permintaanku?"

"Putriku terlalu berharga untuk dimiliki oleh sampah masyarakat sepertimu." Rahang Sasuke mengatup keras, samar-samar terdengar bunyi kemeletuk gigi yang beradu menandakan kalau ia tengah marah.

"Aku selalu mendapatan apa yang aku inginkan Hiashi-san."

"Kita lihat saja nanti." Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan Hiashi, tujuannya adalah kembali ke kantornya.

'Kau akan menyesal telah menolakku Hiashi.' Seringai kejam telah terbentuk di bibir Sasuke kelihatannya dia tengah merencanakan sesuatu demi memenuhi keinginannya yang tidak ia dapatkan dengan cara apapun baik secara 'halus ataupun kasar'.

"Kita kembali ke kantor."

"Baik." Naruto dan Gaara tidak berani menggangu Sasuke saat ini. Mereka berdua tahu kalau sekarang mood Sasuke benar-benar buruk setelah peristiwa penolakan yang dilakukan oleh Hiashi. Naruto menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya aku akan membunuh orang lagi."

Gaara hanya diam tanpa mau menanggapi celetukan Naruto, sebetulnya Gaara setuju dengan perkataan Naruto, sepertinya ia juga akan menyaksikan sebuah keluarga yang akan terbunuh 'lagi'.

**To Be Continue**

**A/N : **Akhirnya chap 3 selesai juga *nabur bubuk gatal.. Gomen..gomen kalau terkesan lama updatednya, karena saya terlalu fokus dengan event yang akan di adakan. Sekali lagi gomen sebesar-besarnya...

Oh ya ada reader yang mengatakan kalau cerita saya ini menjiplak cerita Sasu Saku yang entah apa judulnya. Di sini saya akan menegaskan sesuatu, bahwa **Saya, Moku-chan selama kenal dengan fanfic selama 1 tahun tidak pernah sekalipun saya membaca cerita SasuSaku sekalipun! Itu berarti tidak pernah! Ingat ya Tidak Pernah.. **

Jadi kalau ada reader yang mengatakan lagi klu saya jiplak cerita SasuSaku maka tidak akan saya pedulikan karena saya sudah menjelaskan disini kalau anda tetap ngotot ya sudah terserah.

Oh ya aku juga mau promosi nih, bagi anda pecinta SasuHina Lover dan mempunyai Whatsapp anda bisa bergabung dalam group di Whatsapp dengan menghubungi nomor ini, 082140212021.. Ditunggu ya..

Balasan Review :

Namikazevi : maaf kalau updatednya lama, tapi ini udah updated chap 3..

Briesies : tenang nanti saya ceritakan satu persatu perjuangan para cowok-cowok mendapatkan keinginan mereka.

Semuttt : eh gitu ya? Gomen kalau agak membosankan *bungkuk minta maaf saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk lebih baik.. jangan sungkan untuk mengkritik saya kalau masih ada kekurangan.

Reverie Lence : Lanjut donk.

N : hahaha iy kamu kan ngagenin... hehehe... terima kasih ya atas dukungannya...

Aisanoyuri : salam kenal juga gomen gak bisa updated kilat..

Guest : iya, ta-tapi kan gaara juga sama-sama bonekanya, boneka 'panda' hehehe...

Sekian cuap-cuap dari saya, selesai baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak-jejak review... sampai jumpa di next chap jaa ne..

**...Mohon Di Review...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Please, Let Me Go**

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]

Hurt/Comfort, Romance

AU, OOC, Typos, Rate M, etc.

" IDE CERITA INI MURNI PUNYA SAYA. MOHON DIMAKLUMI KALAU ADA KESAMAAN IDE DENGAN CERITA LAINNYA."

A/N : Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah film orang barat, tentang mafia narkoba yang tega menghabisi keluarga polisi yang telah menjebloskannya ke penjara selama 3 tahun.

DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!

(Silahkan anda tekan tombol 'Back' kalau anda tidak suka cerita saya)

Markas Mafia Uchiha

"Hoi, Juugo apa kau tau kenapa kita semua berkumpul disini? Jangan jangan kita akan membunuh lagi?" Suigetsu berbisik lirih pada sahabatnya, Juugo.

"Diamlah Suigetsu."

Berbagai bisik-bisik lirih juga terdengar di ruangan besar dan berpenerangan minim. Rupanya, Sasuke tengah mengumpulkan seluruh anak buahnya berkumpul di aula markas untuk rapat penting yang diadakan secara mendadak.

CLEK

Pintu terbuka, disana Sasuke, Gaara dan Naruto telah datang bersamaan masuk ke dalam aula. Kedatangan mereka bertiga secara tak langsung menghentikkan bisik-bisik antara anak buah yang terjadi tadi. Sasuke berjalan tenang ke singgah sananya, sebuah kursi mewah seperti kursi-kursi yang hanya untuk para golongan raja duduk.

Naruto dan Gaara berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke menatap seluruh anak buahnya dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

"Ada tugas untuk kalian malam ini..." seluruh anak buah Sasuke menunggu perintah dari Sasuke selanjutnya dengan wajah serius," Aku ingin kalian membunuh keluarga Hyuuga lalu culik putri keduanya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kemudian rekayasa kematian mereka dengan cara membakar rumahnya."

Seluruh anak buah Sasuke saling lirik melirik antar rekannya hingga kemudian mereka semua membungkuk kepada Sasuke," Baik Sasuke-sama."

"Bubar.."

Ruangan yang tadinya penuh dengan pasukan Sasuke kini menjadi sepi dikarenakan mereka langsung pergi keluar ruangan begitu mendapat perintah "bubar". Kini hanya mereka bertiga yang masih di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi misi kita kali ini adalah membunuh keluarga Hyuuga dan menculik anak kedua Hyuuga"

"Hn"

"Hei Sasuke kau ikut dengan kami juga?"

"Tidak."

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya mendengar jawaban Sasuke," Kenapa? Tumben sekali kau tidak mau ikut di acara pembunuhan?"

"Hn, kalian saja yang kesana.."

"Alasanmu?" Kini giliran Gaara yang bertanya pada Sasuke, ia juga penasaran kenapa Sasuke tak ikut dalam rencana pembunuhan yang ia rencanakan. Biasanya Sasuke selalu ikut dalam misi yang ia adakan sendiri.

"Aku ingin dia berada di kamarku nanti malam, segera laksanakan," Sasuke segera bangkit dari Singgahsananya meninggalkan Naruto dan Gaara menatap punggungnya dalam kebingungan.

"Ne, Gaara menurutmu kenapa dengan Sasuke?"

"Hm, Hormon Lelaki.."

"He?! Jangan kau bilang kalau Sasuke ingin melakukan "sesuatu" dengan Gadis itu?!" Naruto tampak shock dengan jawaban Gaara.

"Bodoh, memangnya apa lagi? Kau tidak lihat mata Sasuke penuh dengan "gairah".

Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya kaku, ia juga menyetujui perkataan Gaara, yah memang Naruto juga melihat mata Sasuke yang penuh "Gairah" saat membicarakan Gadis Hyuuga itu yang akan menjadi miliknya malam ini.

"Ternyata, Singa yang mengalami kegilaan seksual memang mengerikan," Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menyadari sifat "pemangsa" Sasuke.

"Ayo berangkat." Gaara berjalan didepan mendahului Naruto, mereka berdua berjalan menuju para anak buah Sasuke yang lainnya yang telah menunggu mereka berdua keluar dari aula.

Suigetsu mendatangi Naruto dan Gaara," Kemana Sasuke-Sama?"

"Dia tidak ikut, ayo berangkat.."Gaara masuk kedalam mobil Naruto, diikuti oleh pasukan yang lainnya. Mereka semua keluar dari Mansion Uchiha yang juga berfungsi sebagai markas dari organisasi Mafia yang didirikan oleh Sasuke.

Di Kamar Utama.

Sasuke menatap para anak buahnya dari jendela kamarnya, ia tidak sabar lagi menunggu "ratunya" datang ke kediamannya dan menjadikan dia menjadi milikknya seutuhnya, hanya milikknya seorang, bukan milik orang lain bahkan keluarganya sekalipun.

"Aku menantikan untuk **menandaimu** Hime," Sasuke mengeluarkan seringai yang biasa ia keluarkan saat apa yang ia inginkan akan segera menjadi **miliknya.**

**XXXXX**

Naruto dan kawan-kawannya telah sampai di sekitar komplek kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto memakirkan mobilnya di pagar depan kediaman Hyuuga sedangkan yang lainnya parkir di belakang mobil Naruto.

Gaara terlebih dahulu keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Naruto selanjutnya. Naruto memberikan kode pada Suigetsu dan Juugo keluar dari mobil. Juugo berjalan mendekati mereka berdua," Ambil senjata pembiusnya."

"Yang hanya membuatnya pingsan atau langsung mati?" Naruto berfikir sejenak memikirkan pertanyaan Juugo. "Emm... yang langsung mati saja... terlalu nanggung kalau hanya pingsan.."

"Baik, Naruto-Sama.." Juugo berjalan ke bagasi mobilnya, mempersiapkan senjata yang akan ditembakkannya demi melumpuhkan penjaga keluarga Hyuuga. Setelah senjatanya telah siap, ia mengambil posisi yang pas untuk menembak petugas keamanan keluarga Hyuuga, yang pasti senjata itu di beri peredam agar tidak mengeluarkan bunyi letusan.

JLEP

Peluru pertama telah di tembakkan oleh Juugo dan mengenai leher petugas itu, ia pun langsung roboh dan mati seketika. "Suigetsu giliranmu." Gaara memerintahkan Suigetsu membuka pagar yang dipasangi alat pengamanan yang lumayan canggih yang meskipun tidak secanggih milik Sasuke.

Setelah berkutat selama 2 menit, pintu pagar pun terbuka lebar mempermudahkan para anak buah Sasuke masuk ke kediaman Hyuuga secara leluasa.

"Menyebar..."

Semua anggota langsung menyebar ke bagian mereka masing-masing.. Suigetsu, Juugo dan yang lainnya bertugas membunuh pelayan yang bekerja di keluarga Hyuuga tanpa tersisa sedikitpun, sedangkan Naruto dan Gaara bertugas membunuh Keluarga Hyuuga, yaitu Hiashi sang kepala keluarga, Neji anak pertama keluarga Hyuuga dan Hanabi anak ketiga keluarga Hyuuga.

Dan setelah itu mereka berdua tinggal membawa Hinata, anak kedua Hyuuga pada Sasuke untuk menjadi miliknya.

.

.

Kamar Hyuuga Hinata..

Gadis berusia 16 tahun itu terbangun dari tidurnya karena ia merasa haus, ia menoleh ke samping ranjang mengambil gelas yang selalu tersedia di samping tempat tidurnya. Hinata mendapati kalau gelasnya kosong maka dengan malas dan sedikit mengantuk ia bangun dari tempat tidur dengan membawa gelas kosong ditangannya.

Saat kaki mungilnya baru menyentuh lantai ia mendengar suara tembakan dari lantai bawah. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, menempelkan telinganya di daun pintu.

Senyap dan Hening.

Dengan perasaan was-was, Hinata memberanikan membuka pintu kamarnya.

Gelap, pertama kali yang tertangkap oleh mata Hinata adalah kegelapan pekat di rumahnya, tidak biasanya Hinata mendapati rumahnya gelap gulita seperti ini. Meskipun malam hari tapi masih ada lampu tembok kecil yang masih dinyalakan.

Hinata menuruni tangga berjalan kedapur, tapi seketika gerakannya terpaku dan terdiam. Hinata membelalakan matanya tak percaya. Apa yang dilihat didepan matanya saat ini pasti mimpi buruk.. ia disana melihat adik, kakak serta ayahnya terduduk tak berdaya dengan kepala di todong pistol oleh dua orang tak dikenal.

Air mata Hinata seketika turun dari kedua bola matanya, ia menutup mulutnya meredam perasaan hancur melihat keluarganya tak berdaya di bawah kekuasaan kedua orang asing yang bisa saja dapat membunuh keluarganya saat mereka inginkan.

Naruto dan Gaara menyadari keberadaan Hinata, Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata," Hello Hime, kami datang untuk menjemputmu.. tapi keluargamu menyebalkan.. mereka menghalangi kita untuk menjemputmu..."

Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tanda ia menolak apa yang dikatakan Naruto," Ti-tidak...Tidak..A-a-aku tak mengenal ka-kalian..."

Raut wajah Naruto yang semula tersenyum menatap Hinata kini tergantikan oleh raut wajah datar dan dingin seperti Sasuke.

"Maaf Hime, tapi kami mengenalmu," Gaara hanya terdiam menyaksikan interaksi antara Naruto dan Hinata. Ia memandang datar pada pemandangan didepannya itu.

"Hiks..Hiks.. To-tolong jangan bu-bunuh keluargaku...Hiks..Hiks... a-a-aku mohon..."

"Kami harus membunuh mereka Hime, demi rencana Tuan Sasuke."

"To-tousan, Niisan.. Ha-hanabi-Chan.."

DOR..DOR..DOR!

"TIDAAAKKK!"

BUK.

Secepat kilat Gaara bergerak kebelakang Hinata dan memukul bagian belakang leher Hinata, dan gadis itu pun segera roboh dan pingsan."

"Bakar rumah ini dan buat seolah-olah kebakaran alami," Gaara memerintahkan pada Suigetsu dan Juugo melalui ear phone yang terpasang di telinganya.

Gaara keluar menggendong Hinata dengan gaya bridal style masuk ke dalam mobil Naruto. Sementara anak buah Sasuke yang lainnya tengah sibuk menyirami seluruh kediaman Hyuuga dengan bensin. Naruto memerintahkan pada Suigetsu untuk segera membakar dan langsung keluar.

"Bakar secepatnya dan keluarlah.." Naruto berjalan ke mobilnya yang didalamnya sudah ada Gaara dan Hinata yang pingsan di jok belakang, Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga.

XXXXX

Kamar Uchiha Sasuke.

Kamar mewah nan megah, dengan berbagai perabotan modern seperti di eropa adalah kamar dari sang bos mafia, Uchiha Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tengah duduk di sofa menatap sesosok gadis belia yang tengah tertidur di ranjang mewah miliknya.

Pikiran Sasuke dari tadi sudah kalut, memikirkan hal menyenangkan apa yang akan terjadi di ranjang miliknya itu bersama gadis yang akan menjadi milikknya disana. Hasrat untuk menguasai gadis itu secepatnya tengah memenuhi dalam pikiran Sasuke, dengan sabar ia menunggu **gadisnya **tersadar dari tidurnya.

Sasuke memang kejam dan tak berperasaan tapi ia masih punya naluri 'liar' dalam dirinya, naluri yang mengarahkannya pada fakta tentang seseorang lelaki yang akan tergoda melihat seorang gadis lemah tak berdaya di hadapannya.

Naluri seorang pejantan yang telah menemukan betinanya.

"Nnggh.." Keluhan pelan yang berasal dari Hinata membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Ia masih terus mengamati pergerakan Hinata yang sedikit demi sedikit mulai tersadar. Hinata membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekitar. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar yang Hinata ketahui bukan langit-langit di kamarnya.

Mengetahui kalau sekarang ia tidak berada di kamarnya, Hinata segera bangkit dan duduk, "Di-dimana ini?" Ujar Hinata panik, kini Hinata benar-benar panik, ia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan hingga pandangannya terpaku pada sosok laki-laki di dekat jendela yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan **"lapar".**

Sasuke berdiri dari sofa yang ia duduki dan berjalan ke arah Hinata, Hinata yang takut dengan aura Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya ke sandaran tempat tidur dan menarik selimut yang berada didekatnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis.

Sasuke duduk di ranjang dan segera naik mendekati Hinata, ia bisa merasakan kalau tubuh Hinata tengah bergetar hebat. Ia mengambil sehelai rambut Hinata dan memaikannya di tangannya, "Mulai sekarang aku adalah pemilikmu Hime, Uchiha Sasuke."

"KAU.."

"Kau membunuh keluargaku!"

"Kau milikku Hime.. " dengan cepat Sasuke mengunci pergerakan Hinata dan merebahkan tubuh Hinata kembali berbaring di ranjang. Dan Sasuke mulai merobek piyama yang dikenakan Hinata dengan "liar".

"TIDAK!"

To Be Continue

A/N : Gimana? Sesuai janjiku kemarin kan kalau fic ini akan updated...

Dan gomen readers buat lemonnya untuk next chap ya jadi harap bersabar... ini updatedanku yang ke lima sebelum aku hiatus...

Gomen sekali lagi karena aku gak bisa ngebales review dari para readers satu persatu... tapi aku tetap ngeliat review kalian dari hp kok.

#perasaan aku dari tadi kebanyakan bilang gomen terus ya? Hehehe... jangan lupa tinggalkan review ya... sampai jumpa di ceritaku yang lainnya ya jaa ne...


End file.
